


Still Into You

by Youngbloodkralie



Series: Living Under A Paper Moon [3]
Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Alex meets Tim's mother, M/M, i think i just like having the same rating for every part regardless, tbh idk why i made it teen and up or whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 04:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3963607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youngbloodkralie/pseuds/Youngbloodkralie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can't count the years on one hand that we've been together<br/>I need the other one to hold you<br/>Make you feel, make you feel better<br/>It's not a walk in the park to love each other<br/>But when our fingers interlock, can't deny, can't deny, you're the worth it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Into You

_Recount the night that_

_I first met your mother_

_And on the drive back to my house_

_I told you that, I told you that I loved ya_

_You felt the weight of the world_

_Fall off your shoulder_

 

Tim and Alex were a better couple than anyone could have ever imagined. Ever since the wedding, they were closer and more talkative than before. They still had their arguments of course, but even then they were good. They were fine. There were things that Brian and Jay knew about the relationship, but there were more things that they didn’t. Like that Alex was helping Tim with his medication. Or that Tim frequently helped Alex through a terrible nightmare where a faceless thing was stalking them and that Alex would leave. Alex could never really imagine leaving Tim at that point. Hell, Tim and Alex’s mother actually got along. But there were things they still had yet to do. So when Alex finally brought up the subject of Tim’s mother to his boyfriend, Tim didn’t know why he was surprised.

“What about her?” He didn’t even look from the TV to Alex. They were close enough as it was that he didn’t really have to look at him to see him. He could see him out of the corner of his eye.

Alex adjusted the arm that was draped around Tim. “I’ve never met her.”

“For good reason.” He muttered softly, reaching for the remote to turn up the TV so he didn’t have to talk about it.

Alex quickly grabbed Tim’s wrist from getting the remote, frowning. “No. Don’t ignore me on this. You’ve met my mother. It’s only fair if I meet yours.”

“Correction. You forced me to go to that wedding. It wasn’t my choice. Your mother just happened to be there so we talked.”

“I didn’t force you to do anything. You had the option to say no and you didn’t.”

“That’s because you begged me, dumbass. I didn’t have to go to that stupid wedding true, but then I would have never heard the end of it from you.”

Alex’s eyes started to narrow just slightly. “Hey. I’m grateful for that wedding. It brought us closer.”

“Technically Brian’s teachings on how to dance did, not your stupid family wedding.” Tim finally looked at him, his eyes glittering with a challenge.

Alex pulled his arm away from Tim and crossed his arms. “You wouldn’t have had to learn how to dance if that wedding hadn't happened. And even then you didn’t have to.”

“Yeah, but I did have to go to the wedding or you would’ve given me shit for not going.” He rolled his eyes. “Just shut up, would you?”

In one swift move, Tim was toppled back on the couch. He was met with those furious eyes staring at him.

“Fuck the wedding. Doesn’t matter.” Alex said lowly. “What does matter is we’ve been dating for months and you’re at the unfair advantage of meeting my mother. So why can’t I meet yours?”

Tim watched him, glancing down when he realized he was completely pinned to the couch. Alex’s knees were on either side of his hips and he hadn’t even realized until now that their fingers were laced, making it easy for Alex to pin his arms down. “Because you wouldn’t like her.”

Alex blinked a few times, shifting his weight slightly. “What do you mean? You don’t know that.”

“Oh I do. I don’t like her, so why would you?”

“Why don’t you like your mother?” He knew he hit some soft spot when Tim went silent. “Tim, come on.” His eyes softened and he pressed a soft kiss to his lips. “You know all my dirty little secrets. This isn’t any different.”

“She abandoned me. Sort of.” He mumbled after a while, not meeting Alex’s eyes.

Alex tilted his head slightly. “Huh? What do you mean?”

“I mean, maybe she thought she was doing what was best for me, but she never visited me or checked to see I was doing. If I ran off she’d only show up to see why but she’d never come in the room.”

Alex frowned slightly. “I still don’t really understand..”

“I was uh. Put in a mental hospital when I was little. Never understood what the doctors were saying of course because I was too little really to know. But anytime it got even a little bad, she sent me there right away and never visited me. I don’t know, I mean I understand why I was sent there but I just… never got a visit from her and she seemed to eventually just throw me in there when she didn’t want to deal with the smallest tantrum or seizure.” He shrugged slightly. “Maybe I’m being ridiculous, but she wasn’t a very good mother. She still isn’t.”

Alex gave Tim’s hands a squeeze, frowning. “How come you didn’t tell me until now?” When he got a shrug in response, he sighed quietly and pecked Tim’s lips just barely. “I want to meet her anyway. You don’t have to be there I guess if you don’t want to, but I do want to meet her.”

“I’m coming with then. I’m not leaving you two alone.” Tim mumbled firmly and huffed at Alex’s smile. “What?”

“Nothin’.” He kissed Tim briefly, laughing when he had tried to pull away and Tim pulled him back for another kiss. “I wonder frequently what’s going on in your head.” He said softly against Tim’s lips.

Tim’s lips curled up in a smirk. “That you’re the biggest dumbass I know.”

Alex scoffed and yelped when Tim finally was able to shove him off, sending Alex tumbling off the couch and onto the floor.

“I win.” Tim hummed and crossed his legs, closing his eyes.

“Hey. Be nice. We have some filming stuff to do tomorrow for Marble Hornets.”

“Why does that entitle me to be nice?”

“Because I could make tomorrow hell?” He offered, scowling when Tim snorted. “What?”

He opened his eyes at that. “Not happening. If we weren’t dating I’d believe you, but you’re just a big softie.”

“And you aren’t?”

“Oh I am. I at least try to play hard to get.” He winked at his boyfriend, making Alex duck his head with a huff.

“Dick.”

 

“He’s meeting your mother?” Brian raised an eyebrow. Brian and Tim had snuck away from Alex for a bit, Brian having had issues at digesting the fact that Tim said he was meeting his mother of all people. “I mean that’s great, but I thought you didn’t like her.”

“I don’t. But he’s insisting we make it even.” Tim muttered as he lit the cigarette between his lips. “I’m not happy about it, trust me.”

“I can imagine. I mean even when I met her it was on accident anyway.”

Tim shuddered at the reminder. Brian and Tim had gone to Tim’s place to watch Labyrinth together when she had just been there. They still didn’t really know how she had gotten into Tim’s place. She certainly didn’t have a key, but she claimed the door was unlocked (which of course they didn’t believe her). Brian had been informed about her not long before that day, which is why even when she had made the excuse of the door being unlocked, he knew that this woman Tim had talked about with him was a total liar. Which is probably where Tim got it from anyway.

“Are you sure you’re gonna be able to do this?”

“Huh?” Tim coughed a little from the smoke that he accidentally inhaled a bit too much.

“Right. Good luck, T.” Brian chuckled and shuffled away to go talk to Jay while Alex was yelling at Sarah.

Tim let out a sigh and went over to go break them up in hopes of saving Sarah from getting yelled at even more than she already was.

 

“She deserved to get yelled- turn here?” Alex paused in his slight argument with Tim to look at his boyfriend for confirmation.

“Yeah. Turn here. Alex, she forgot one line. One. It’s no big deal.”

“It’s a big deal when she does it on a frequent basis.”

“Let’s not argue about it then. She’s only human.”

“Yeah well she has the mind of a fucking goldfish.”

Tim glared at him. “Are you gonna tell me that everyone else that’s forgotten their lines at some point on set has the mind of a goldfish?”

“No. She just never remembers her lines.”

“Then find someone else to do her part. you’ve got the power to do so, so shut up and quit complaining.”

“She’s the only one that fits the part.”

“Then like I said, quit complaining.” Tim barely heard Alex grumbling to himself after that. The smoker sighed and just leaned back in his seat, closing his eyes. He must have fallen asleep, because the next thing he knew, Alex was nudging him awake.

They got out of the car, an awkward silence until Alex was the one to make the journey to the side of the car Tim was on.

“Look, Tim… I’m...sorry.” He sighed, adjusting his glasses. “I know I’m a pain in the ass, but from the way you talk about your mom, I doubt you want us to be quiet with each other the whole time.”

Tim watched him a little before nodding. “Yeah.” He mumbled barely, stepping forward to automatically press into Alex for a hug. He buried his nose in Alex’s shoulder when he felt Alex’s arms wrap around him.

“Are you sure you want me to meet her?”

“No, but I know if you don’t, I’ll never hear the end of it.” Tim smirked just a little, relaxing when he felt Alex’s chuckle through his chest. “You know I’m right.”

“Yeah.” Alex pulled away, kissing Tim’s forehead as he did. “Lead the way.”

Tim sighed and headed for the door, Alex close behind.

 

In all honesty, it didn’t end up as bad as Tim expected. Although, when he left the room, he suddenly heard Alex yelling at his mom. He came back into the room pretty damn fast, wondering what exactly had started the argument

“You’re a terrible mother. Maybe in your own little world you think you’re some fabulous mother that can do no wrong, but this entire time you’ve been treating my boyfriend like a piece of shit. It really should be the other way around. Tim deserves so much better than you. He probably deserves way more than me, if we’re being honest. But at least I have the ability to change. Clearly, you don’t.” Alex stopped when he saw Tim in the room. “Tim, I…”

“Let’s go.” Tim said quickly, grabbing the car keys as he headed for the door. Alex always had a way of leaving his keys out in the open where someone could get to them.

Alex followed instantly like a hurt puppy. After they got out of the driveway and Alex started driving at a normal speed, he spoke. “Tim I…”

“Don’t apologize.” Tim said instantly, looking at him. He hesitantly leaned his head on Alex’s shoulder. Closing his eyes, he swallowed a little. “I love you.” He said just loud enough for his boyfriend to hear.

Alex stayed silent, stiffening just barely. “Okay.”

 

 


End file.
